One Man
by Ominae
Summary: Saito, arriving from Japan, gets acquainted with Red Bianco. He then gets a strange reception on with the other mercs until he gets a friendly one from the others before setting out to make his eventual fate.


Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex/Kokaku Kidoutai: Stand Alone Complex: One Man

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of GITS: SAC are under the copyright of Masamune Shirow, Production I.G., Bandai Visual and Animax.

Summary:

Saito, arriving from Japan, gets acquainted with Red Bianco. He then gets a strange reception on with the other mercs until he gets a friendly one from the others before setting out to make his eventual fate. A one shot story.

Central Tent, Somewhere in the outskirts of Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico

"So your name is Saito?" asked a man, who was seated behind a desk with a Spanish accent.

"Yes, I am." replied Saito, wearing a black shirt, tactical vest and a boonie hat with him.

"I see." Looking at Saito, the man looked at him quizzically. "You know, this is the first time that I've seen a Japanese fight as a mercenary."

"Really?" Saito raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." The man nodded. "But I've heard stories of Japanese fighting overseas. Some as military contractors, some as French Foreign Legion soldiers."

Saito was about to say something, but the man interrupted him. "No need to say anything. I think I recall another Japanese who is also a mercenary in these parts."

"Okay..." Saito was wondering about this statement. _Wonder what the geezer's pointing at?_

"Anyway, welcome to the Red Bianco." The man stood up and shook hands with Saito. "I've heard from some of the other guerrilla forces that you were a good shot when you first dealt with a joint American-Canadian UN force in Mexico City. I'd like to see how'd you do in the field later on. I think I may have the mission just for you."

"With pleasure." Saito then left the tent after excusing himself.

* * *

Mess Hall, Somewhere in the outskirts of Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico

Entering the mess hall to get a bite to eat, Saito was suddenly under the watchful of the various foreigners inside. From Americans to British to Russians, South Africans, Kenyans, Ugandans and Australians, the Japanese mercenary got a strange feeling that his presence was not welcome.

_Why do I get a sinking feeling that I'm not welcome here? _Saito wondered, getting his food and getting himself seated on an empty table. He was then joined up by some Asian-looking mercenaries.

"Don't worry about them." The man who sat down in front of Saito had Japanese features on him. However, he was wearing a Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces boonie hat with a British DPM BDU on with American woodland pants. "They're not used to seeing Japanese do freelance work in the outside world."

"And you are?" asked Saito.

"I'm Ichiro." The man offered his hand to shake hands with his. "Ichiro Gatou. Used to be JGSDF, Seibu Hōmen Futsū-ka Rentai." He then pointed to the man beside Saito. "He's Leo Chung. Filipino-Chinese. Used to be with the Philippine Army's Scout Rangers."

_Western Army Infantry Regiment, eh?_ "How come you two joined?" Saito ate some mashed potatoes before drinking some water from his metal glass.

"We resigned simply 'cause of our joint hatred of the newly formed American Empire." replied Leo, a brown boonie hat with some slightly worn out olive drab BDU and pants. "Although we don't have anything against the newly reestablished US, the AE simply gains and gains more land through conquests and aggressions under UN help, claiming that those countries in North and South America are threatening AE security."

"That's a loud of nonsense if you'd asked me." grinned Ichigo. "So I heard you're an expert sniper."

"Indeed." nodded Saito. "Did my first time when I sniped a joint American-Canadian UN peacekeeping patrol in Mexico City after it was bombed in an air strike. The bastards have the nerve to do it when innocent bystanders are in the city."

"Don't blame 'ya." Leo said, snapping his fingers. "We in the Red Bianco feel the same. Our mission is to liberate Mexico and the rest of Central and South America from the American Empire aggressors and their UN backers."

"I guess we all feel the same way." Saito chuckled alongside Leo and Ichigo.

"Been a while since I heard a fellow Japanese fight as a mercenary. I've heard a Japanese fought in the French Foreign Legion years ago before becoming a contractor in post-Saddam Iraq."

"You mean Akihiko Saito?" questioned Saito, who had a reply from Ichigo's head nodding at him.

"Saito." A messenger came inside the hall, addressing Saito.

"That'd be me." Saito stood up from his seat, done with his afternoon meal.

"I've been instructed to tell you that you've got a mission up."

"Really?" Saito seemed a bit curious. "In where?"

"Don't know." The messenger shook his head. "However, the mission would be to spot UN forces carrying a device of some sort. You'll be with some of the mercs in the field."

"Okay." He then exited the mess hall with the messenger in tow. "What is this device that the peacekeepers..."

"Word has it from the other guerrillas that the UN peacekeepers are carrying a sort of tactical nuke. We're not sure."

When Saito heard the word nuke, he ran off to his tent and grabbed his Seburo SR50 sniper rifle, some ammo clips and a tactical laptop computer that included a communications jammer, a remote control device and a mini radar dish. Moments later, he emerged out of his tent with his SR50 slinged on his neck and chest while his tactical laptop computer was slinged on his left shoulder.

Before he left, Saito spoke to the messenger for a request.

"Can you request for an anti-armor sniper rifle from the armory?"

"Okay." The messenger was a bit confused by his request. "What do you need it for?"

Saito only grinned at him. "You'll see. It's a surprise for those UN bastards."

THE END

PS - Well! First time I did a GITS: SAC story centering on Saito. Hope you peeps like it. Thought about doing a backstory on him. Let me know what you think on the reviews.

In case you don't know what an SR50 is, check the Stand Alone Complex PSP game.


End file.
